


To Race Against the Mad King

by Helvetious



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (royal benefits), ??? - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, Everyone will protect Zelda because she's the future of Hyrule but also a very cute kid, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It is their duty to Zelda that drive Sidon and Link together, Link had enough, Link is pansexual, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mutual Pinning, Other, Sidon and Laflat are actually just bffs with relative benefits, Sidon is a sweet loving dad, Sidon is bisexual!, Slow Burn, Smut, There's gonna be humor there somewhere- I think I hope, Violence, and only flirt for the sole sake of embarrassing their children, everything is fun!, shit happens!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: "You know how your father is known, outside his castle?"Zelda tensed up. Sidon knelt behind her and grabbed her shoulders with his large hands, as if to console her. She turned to glare at him- she did not need his pity. The large zora offered her still, the gentlest of smiles."Yes" she said, turning back to the Empress. Her lower lip trembled as she thought of it all- the death of his mother, the grief of her people as the King spiralled faster and faster down a path with no return.She thought of her father's slaves, his crimes. Of all the things she was sure he would do to her, once he finally lost control of his mind.She thought of Link's promise to take her away. Of saving her.Sidon whispered to her to be brave, not to cry, that no one will hurt her. Only then Zelda noticed, that she was crying indeed.Letting out a shaky breath, she answered: "They call him the Mad King".





	1. Prologue

The throne room was dark, black curtains were put to cover every single large window in it.  
"The King is mourning" servants would say, "The loss of his wife and now too, his daughter".  
Link ignored such whispers, the only noise coming from him were the shackles and chains around his wrists and ankles, as the guards dragged him through the hall, then forced him to kneel in front of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.  
Link kept his face blank of any emotion, which usually was not a hard thing to do for him- but the King seemed to have a talent to make him want to flinch.  
King Rhoam sat on a large throne over a pedestal, the whites of his hair were messy- one could barely tell they were once, blond. The bag under his eyes pronounced his ill state, his bony cheeks, his skinny hands adorned with heavy golden rings.  
Around him- holding plates of food, jars of wine, there were his slaves. All young girls that met the standard of the King's tastes: blonde hair, fair skin, green eyes, even a slightly large forehead. They all had sad faces, dead eyes, wore much too jewelry on their little bodies, much too paint on their faces- and loose dresses, easy to pull up, to take off.  
Link tried very, very hard to keep his face from showing how disgusted he felt. He eyed the King, defiant blue eyes looking through the blonde bangs of his own hair.  
"My old friend" the King spoke, his voice. "It saddens me to see how life had treated you- once the Champion of my lands, now but a lowly mercenary".  
Link found a growing urge to bite his lip- but it was already cut and bleeding after the beating he got, when he was captured and separated from his band of rogues.  
"Can you remind me what caused our fallout?" the King asked, then patted his lap.  
A new slave comes in- the youngest one among them. She wears no paint on her face, and just enough jewelry to let everyone know her status. Her dresses aren't loose- although the skirt is rather long for her short legs. She climbs on the King's lap and the older man takes out one large ring from his hands and gives it to her to play.  
Unlike the other girls, she still has a little spark on her eyes, as she fiddles with her new toy.  
Link knew it was a matter of time, though, until the girl was old enough- like the others.  
He felt anger grown in his chest, as he finally spat his answer. "I tried to kill you" he said.  
The King laughed and patted the girl's head with affection, like one would do to a cute dog.  
"Yes yes" he said, "but I have forgiven you that, already- what are friends for, after all?"  
Link shivered at the man's laughter. He was not his friend.  
"And as friends, you could do me a little favor?" the King said, hugging the little girl to his chest. "As you may know by now, my only daughter had been abducted- my beloved Zelda--".  
In all his twenty five years of life, Link had never felt more grossed out than when he heard King Rhoam say _My beloved Zelda_.  
"I won't do you no favor" Link answered without hesitation, his patience growing too thin for his own safety- for he was here, truly, with all against him. "I have no love for the ungrateful land of Hyrule, no love for its King and no love for---" he choked, then cleared his throat as he dragged the last words from his mouth. "No love for Princess Zelda".  
That last part was a lie, however. And King Rhoam knew- Link knew that King Rhoam knew.  
But the King decided to play along his former knight's dramatic speech nonetheless.  
"I know what mercenaries love, though".  
With a snap of his fingers, he summoned several servants carrying heavy chests. They opened offering glowing, golden riches.  
"And what they fear, too" finished the King, and with another snap of his fingers, the long blade of a sword caressed the side of Link's neck.  
Swallowing and licking his lips, Link did his best to keep his face stoic. "You do indeed" he said.  
King Rhoam laughed again, and the little girl in his lap, who understood nothing, laughed too.  
The blade was put away from Link's neck, and he let out a shaky sigh.  
"So" Link cleared his throat, "All I have to do is retrieve the Princess?" he asked.  
"Well yes, but that is not all" said the King, "I have another mission for you afterwards".  
Link pressed his lips into a tight line, before he asked. "What would that be?".  
King Rhoam chuckled.  
"An assassination, of course".

 

 

**_*******_ **

 

 

Princess Zelda cried all the way to Zora's Domain, on his back. Sidon could not blame her- his own guilt tensed on his shoulders under her.  
He scared the crap out of her and he knew it.  
It all went too badly from the beginning; she woke up to find a huge black shark man trying to put a zora helmet to her head that should help her breath through their escape. Her screams of course brought two guardians and a maid and to his pain, Sidon had to attack them, not badly enough to kill them, just so they would not alert no one else. He had to do it in front of the poor girl.  
He tried to hush her as he picked her up and jumped out of the tower where her rooms were, to the path that let to the Castle's drawbridge and into the water that rounded the fort. It opened into a small inner stream which would eventually lead them onto a long underground river which died right under Inogo Bridge. From then, the ride was full of a (justifiably) traumatized child yelling on his ears.  
When he put her on land, the kid was too upset and too tired of crying to even try to run away from him. Some guards came quickly, to help them- Gaddison and Tottika, but their hurried approach only scared the little princess even more.  
Sidon had to stop them, a regal hand up in the air. "Leave us please" he said, as he rose from the stream. "I will take her to the Empress, myself".  
He spat the magic pill then, finally, that camouflaged him through his mission. His black scales soon turned to a bright, crimson red. His black eyes turned golden.  
Sidon then knelt in front of the girl.  
"I am most sorry for the burdens I caused you, love" he said, speaking with the patience fatherhood had gifted upon him. "I'm sure it doesn't help much, but hopefully I don't look as scary as before".  
His voice was deep and soothing and calm, but Zelda still looked at him with distrust. He cannot blame her- he literally knocked out her babysitter in front of her.  
Clearing his throat, he offered a hand, still. "Please, I will take you somewhere safer- away from me, even".  
Through tears, Zelda's eyes narrowed at him. "I'm not stupid you know? I am already thirteen years old" she sniffled, taking off her helmet and combing her long, wet blond hair with her hands. She tried to look proud, to compose her voice, like any princess would. "I was taught not to follow strangers".  
Sidon gasped at that- the girl had finally spoken, and with sass!  
The large zora sat before her then, laughing heartily. Thirteen years old, eh? That would make the age equivalent of a zora in their late twenties, he assumed.  
Warmth spread on the man's chest. She had the maturity of his eldest son.  
"You already followed me this far" he said, smiling.  
"I was kidnapped" she stated, her chin up in disdain.  
And his tongue, too, Hylia in heavens. Sidon just had to laugh once more.  
Zelda braced herself looked around, great pillars of blue glasses and pearls and cold lights.  
"What is this place?" she asked.  
"This is the Land Capital" said Sidon, as he took the stairs that led to the throne room. "Or as you hylians call it, Zora's Domain".  
Zelda's eyes widened. "I'm in zora territory?".  
She might be a child, but as the daughter of the hylian king, she had definitely heard the rumors of war between Zora and Hyrule.  
"Yes, you are" Sidon said.  
"Why am I here?" Zelda asked, eyes watering again. "Are you trying to extort my father? Lure him into war?"  
"None of that, love" Sidon shook his head, both hands in the air to let her know he was honest and she was in no danger. "But I am afraid I cannot answer more of your questions- only because it is not my place, but someone else's".  
Drying her face, Zelda huffed at him.  
"Now please, come with me peacefully?" Sidon asked, "Or-- well, I can always carry you again".  
"Then do so" Zelda crossed her legs under her bottom and her arms over her chest, looking away from him with her nose high. "Because I am not moving from here otherwise".  
With a sigh, Sidon said, "As your highness wishes".  
Placing both hands on her hips, the large zora picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, before he rose to his full height.  
Zelda gasped at the sudden movement and perhaps too, out of a little vertigo. When she composed herself enough, Zelda began to kick around and struggle, yelling.  
"Unhand me you beast!" she said, "Who do you think you are?".  
Sidon laughed once more.  
"I am Prince Sidon of the Zora Empire, my dear" he said, chuckling. "Heir of Grand Empress Mipha, ruler of the Four Oceans".


	2. Her last wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is overwhelmed. Link escapes.

"So, where does these stairs take us?"

"To the throne room, your Highness"

"You said that about at least the last three stairs we took".

Sidon laughed, amused. "You talk as if it tires you" he said, adjusting his hold on her, who was still being carried on his shoulder- she might have stopped struggling, but she would still try to be a little difficult, at least with just her voice. "Yet I am here doing all the work".

From the outside, Zora's Domain was just one blue, enormous crystal Palace. From the inside, it was a blue, enormous stronghold maze.

Fancy, but a maze nonetheless.

The building begun on land, past the shore, and then opened its walls to the sea. It was on the large halls that led to the sea where the Abastus market was stationed and on a further wing, where a tall tower stood, the throne room was.

The entire building was shared among every citizen, each house were but large quarters with arched entrances adorned in silver- yet none held no doors, only curtains, since the Domain was the safest place to live on all Hyrule land.

Blue crystals were placed on every hall, house and plaza, and their light- non electric, Sidon said, illuminated the whole maze. There were pools everywhere, so people could sleep outside their homes. There were open streams and channels that cleanly split the crystal floors, so the zora could transport themselves around the Domain's maze through the water current.

Zelda opened her eyes wide as she looked around every place they walked in, Sidon carrying her forward.

The stairs- so many of them, for Zelda's tastes, either led to the upper quarters where the zora nobles and rich lived; or led down to the large underground hospital that served the whole Domain, to the soldier barracks and bunkers and to where the gendarmerie was stationed.

Sidon explained it all to her patiently as they walked around the Domain, and she listened with interest, her curiosity and thirst for knowledge were always her biggest weaknesses.

The zora culture was something she had no books about, in the grand library of her home. It was said that her father King Rhoam burned or hid all information of them after the passing of his wife, as a way to instigate the hate of its people toward the zora kind.

Zelda pointed at the small, black shrine in a pond, at the middle of a school park. She'd seen similar buildings across Hyrule, back when she was younger and could still travel around her reign. Back before her father sheltered her in Hyrule Castle and isolated her.

Sidon shrugged at it, the motion shaking her a little. "That place is ancient, it was here before the Domain was built- during the rule of my great-grandfather, Emperor Orestes the Kind" Sidon said, "we hold no love for it and no care for religion of any kind. But we respect the civilizations of old, and thus my great-grandfather decided to build our land capital around it and just not touch it".

Zelda nodded, and then pointed out at a statue across the school park. A slender, silver zora woman that held a spear in one hand and a Scales on the other.

"That is Empress Jokaste the Beautiful" Sidon spoke with affection "My grandmother conquered the Third Ocean without a drop of blood- using only her wit and charm for the Ocean to kneel before her".

She nodded again and pointed at every statue she found on their little trip, and asked questions. Sidon answered with endless patience.

"That is a statue of young Emperor Dorephan the Brave- my father, holding the Silver Trident after hunting his first Deep Sea Octorok. They are extinct, now, but I was told they were far larger than my late father--- and that is a feat on its own".

"That is a sculpture of my mother, Empress Hypermenestra the Wise, reading a scroll to zora children. Education, culture and knowledge were her priority as she ruled along father".

"That is a small statue of Vah Rutah-- which you hylians refer to as a Divine Beast, but in truth Vah Rutah is but an ancient machine that controls all our water systems and provides us with endless, clean water supply".

"That is just... a very old, gray zora".

"---Yes he is a live, he's just... not moving".

As they were about to take yet another set of stairs, Zelda found a new statue, this one was bigger than the others. It was a lovely, sweet looking zora woman with no big crest but long fins, who looked down upon them with a gentle face. She held her trident tip down into the pond from which the statue rose, while the long shaft rested on her left shoulder.

Zelda pointed at it.

Sidon looked at the statue, then smiled.

"That is Empress Mipha the Terrible- my sister. The statue is from back when she was Princess Regent" Sidon chuckled, "She is the one you are going to meet soon-- oh".

The Prince stopped walking, grabbed Zelda by her sides and held her at arm's length, eyeing her carefully. Then, he gasped.

"Oh no, you don't look presentable at all" he said.

"Well," Zelda glared at him, "You did kidnap me while I was sleeping".

Her night gown was of a soft, clear pink and not fully dry, still too transparent and skin was seen through it. Too much skin.

Zelda would have covered herself from the man's eye if she had anything worth to cover, and if Sidon actually cared to stare at all.

When she was thrown back over the zora's shoulder again, she heard him mutter. "I cannot take you to her like this".

He turned on his heels and went down to another set of stairs, opposite from their original direction.

Zelda cleared her throat.

"Mipha the Terrible, you said" her voice shook a little.

Sidon let out a soft laugh. "Oh worry not" he said, "My sister is quite sweetnatured. It's just that during her time as a warlord- back when she fought for the Fourth Ocean along father, she was known for crushing the enemy soldiers with her own, bare hands".

Zelda shivered.

"That sounds sweetnatured alright" she said.

Sidon laughed again. "You'll love her, I promise".

  
  


*

The Prince's wing was big and luminous, with large pillars inside and pearls adorning their bases. Encrusted in those pillars, long crystals of blue light adorned every hall and every room.

Sidon held his home with barely a skeleton group of servants and then a few more nurses for his children. He put Zelda down in the spacious living room and called for his wife.

"Laflat, could you come please?"

Instead though, who came from the halls was a small pink zora- barely any taller than Zelda was, with a triangular crest like Sidon, but a round face. The zora boy wore a frown on his mouth.

"Oh" he said, with a deadpan voice. "You've returned".

Sidon smiled gently at him. "Pallas, love of my life" he called, immune as he was to his son's indifference. He leaned down to regard the young zora. "Where is your mother?".

"She was trying to make the Pyrrha and Greetje take their naps" he answered, "But now that they probably heard you--"

"It's Papa! Papa is home!"

"You two get back here now-- Greetje you terror, don't you dare run or your brother will follo-- Pyrrha _no_!"

Pallas rolled his golden eyes before gasping in surprise in annoyance, when his younger siblings pushed past him.

The older one was a black zora girl, with a small oval-shaped crest and short pointy fins, she yelled like a madman.

The youngest one was of a bright red like his father, but the shape of his crest and his face was similar to the last statue Zelda last seen, of Empress Mipha.

As Zelda watched Sidon pick up both his smaller children in his strong arms, Pallas approached her with narrowed eyes.

"And who might you be?" he asked, and unlike his father, he _stared_.

That is when Zelda instinctively brought her arms to cover her chest. She did not answer to the rude boy, and instead busied herself with glaring a hole into the back of the red zora before her, who was kissing his babies as they too, kissed his face.

"How are the other two loves of my life?" he asked, and his children answered with chirps from the boy and high pitched yelling from the girl.

At last, a tall zora woman of a dark pink color came into the living room, looking rather frustrated. Her face turned to surprise and then to happiness the moment she saw her husband home.

"Oh!" She said, her voice suddenly dripping with affection. "It really is you!"

She rushed to his husband, who leaned down enough to kiss her cheek. "You thought Greetje would lie?" he said, teasing. "She can sniff me from miles away".

"I thought you'd be away for longer-- and Greetje _lies_ ".

"Well! I haven't met the Empress yet" Sidon said, and then turned to Zelda. "In fact, I need you and the nurses to help her bathe and change before I take her to my sister".

Laflat only then realized that Zelda was here, and gasped. "Oh, your highness!" she said, "I am so sorry for all the mess and oh these little rascals here-!"

She turned quickly to Sidon, to whisper. "How do I look? Why did you not warn me she'll come!"

Sidon chuckled, his babies squirming and giggling in his arms. "I was not planning on coming here, you see-- but the Princess just... does not look presentable to meet the Empress".

Laflat looked again at the princess, eyed her up and down, gasped at her clothes and said. "Oh, she does not".

"Also" Sidon leaned in, smiling. "You look as beautiful as the day I married you".

His admission earned the groans from all their three children. Zelda might have groaned too, if her father said such embarrassing things.

But her father wasn't a kind man, like her kidnapper evidently seemed to be.

She tried to ignore the sting at the back of her neck, at the thought. These zoras looked like a very happy family.

"You flatter" Laflat laughed, "fine, I will help you-- But! You must take the children to nap"

She turned to glare at Pallas. "All three of them".

The oldest zora boy gasped beside Zelda, his face turning red in embarrassment. "I need no naps, I'm a big man now!".

"Yes sure love" zora woman speaks, while turning back to her husband. "Let's hope some sleep cures that sour mood of his".

Sidon laughed and nodded, calling for his eldest son. “You heard your mother” he said.

Huffing, Pallas stormed off the living room.

Laflat stood on tip toes and Sidon leaned down again, so she could kiss his cheek.

"You too, bathe and put on some jewelry to meet the Empress" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am" said the Prince.

She kissed Pyrrha, too, but before Greetje could kiss her mother, Laflat was already pulling away and hurrying towards the hylian princess. Sidon frowned his mouth at that, but said nothing.

"Come on love," Laflat offered her hand to the Princess, "Let's have some lady time together".

  
  


***

  
  


Zelda had spent the entire day being handled around by zora people. First a huge black-but-then-red shark man took her from her bed, into cold water and then carried her through the entire Domain.

Then she had some blue zora nurses' hands all over her body as they washed her-- but at least, this time, the water was deliciously warm.

Then she had Laflat- Sidon's wife, with her hands on the princess' hair as she brushed it and braided it. Laflat lent her some of her jewels, silvers for her neck wrists. And with the nurses, they took a long piece of hylian silk, and wrapped it around her little frame, needles and scissors and laces carefully hovering over her body as they fit the material on her. One last silver belt around her hips to keep the gown from opening and she was done.

And now, she was being carried once again up the stairs of a grand tower- to what she hoped, was finally the damn throne room.

And it was.

And it was disappointing.

One of the few rooms that held doors- and when they opened there was nothing before them but a thick bridge that led to a fall right into the sea below. The room had luxurious walls with light crystals on the sides, but not on the front- it was open, to the horizon where the sky and the sea met.

"This is the throne room?" she asked, incredulous, as Sidon put her down.

There was no throne.

"Well," Sidon chuckled, "I suppose after all the preparations I made you go through--"

"And all the _stairs_ " Zelda added.

Sidon chuckled, again. "It might look a little underwhelming, yes" he said, "but she doesn't fit in here".

Zelda turned to him, blinking.

"As I told you, this is the Land Capital" Sidon explained, "We rule over The Four Oceans, this is one of the five capital cities zora have- the only one built on land, and also the smallest one".

"The actual castle and throne room is deep underwater" he continued, "on the sea capital of this region, Lanayru".

Zelda's eyes grew wide at the information, it was a complete wonder. Was it okay for him to give her so much detail on his people and his living when she was the daughter of the enemy king?

"You said-" Zelda cleared her throat, "you said she doesn't fit, here".

Sidon nodded, walking around the bridge, motioning her to follow until they met the edge, violent waves and deep water dancing below them. "Our domain is enormous, Lanayru is a huge capital city, too, just as big as Hyrule above them".

Zelda clenched her fists as she thought: her father was planning on war towards a race that ruled over so much-- only _one_ capital of their kingdom was enough to destroy her country, she could not imagine Hyrule ever facing the Four Oceans.

Sidon did not notice her worries, while he spoke. "And the actual royal castle of this region is... well it is the biggest one, for my sister stations here for most part of the year".

"You said she doesn't fit _here_ " Zelda repeated, her nostrils wide in alert. "You said she crushed men with her own hands".

Sidon turned to her, worried. "Please, do not fear my sister" he said, "She is a brave warrior- but also very kindhearted and fair and a most beloved ruler, so please--".

The waves under them grew stronger, more violent, as the sea split apart. Zelda hugged herself in fear as the bridge shook on her feet- was she shaking, too?

It seemed to be, for Sidon knelt before her, to hold her.

She let him.

Very slowly, a grand crest rose from the waters- followed by a tail and a face, followed by softly curved shoulders and a lean, feminine torso. The rest kept itself hidden into the waters, but for what Zelda could see (which was a lot- which was _enough_ ), the zora woman was almost as red as Sidon.

The large creature stood proud and elegant before them; she hid the sun behind her glorious frame, leaving Sidon and the hylian princess- the whole tower, in the shadows. Her lovely face was round and soft and graced them both with the gentlest of smiles.

It was the Grand Empress of the Four Oceans, Mipha the Terrible.

"Princess Zelda" she spoke, her voice a slow, sweet ballad. It did not fit her colossal size at all. "Last time I saw you, my child, you were but a hatchling".

In order to meet the Empress' face, Zelda looked up so, so much her neck hurt at the strain. Her eyes and mouth were wide open as she pressed her small body more into Sidon's safe embrace.

The hylian princess stood there in silence, fully aware that she was being rude for not greeting the Grand Empress, but her voice could not bring itself to work- it got stuck on her throat, where her tongue too, tried to hide. It made her choke, and Sidon shook her softly.

"Fear not, love" he called her, patting her head. His voice was just as gentle and patient as his touch. "No one here is to cause you harm".

And yet Zelda felt she could pee herself right there and then. She could feel her eyes water, was it really fear?

Mipha's smile did not falter, as she continued. "My darling Zelda, you look just like your mother, with your father's eyes and hair, sure- but the shape of your face is hers" she said, "I've dreamed to meet you again since the day I last saw you- when I got your mother's letters, I felt the happiest zora alive".

Empress Mipha's voice poured Zelda with such heavy affection, and it felt so overwhelming that her knees begun to shake. Sidon slid an arm under her knees, probably ready to pick her up, but Zelda shook her head and pushed from him.

Patiently, understanding, Sidon let go of her, but his arms were still ready behind her to hold her once more if she needed to.

Trembling still, nervous still, Zelda picked some of the skirt of her gown and gave the Empress the deepest, most elegant bow she could manage, in her state.

Finally, Mipha's smile left her face as it grew red with a little shame. "Oh love, no" she said, raising a large hand to touch her. Just one soft finger, she placed, on the little girl's head.

Zelda went very, very still.

"You are family" said the Empress, almost pained. "You don't bow for me, ever".

 _Family_?

Zelda snapped her head up so quick it hurt, blinking hard at the Empress, and then straightened herself. "Your highness, I don't understand" she said.

Empress Mipha's gentle face twists softly with sadness. "I guess you don't" she said, "I don't think Heralda had ever told you of your ties to me- I am not sure myself, how much was she allowed to talk to you about, with that oppressive monster she had for a husband. He who took her away from her family and her friends--"

"Exalted" Sidon called to her sister, pleading for her to focus. "Zelda is still confused".

Heralda, Zelda twitched at the name. It was her mother's name.

"Were you... and mother, friends?" she asks the Empress.

The gorgeous golden eyes of the colossal zora woman before her close very slowly, as she sighs. When she opens her eyes again, tears threaten to fall.

"The best of friends" she said, "She wrote to me often- she talked to me, of you. For as long as she was allowed. The last letter I got from her, before her... passing". Mipha choked, raising a hand to her mouth, looking away for a few seconds before focusing back on the hylian princess. "It was a request to take her and you as refugees into Zora's Domain, for she planned to escape Hyrule Castle with you".

Zelda felt her eyes pop out her sockets as she shook, hard, at the information.

"You were taken here not by my orders" Mipha continued, "but by your mother's".

"To have you here- safe in Zora's Domain, it was her last wish" the Empress continued, mournful. "By the time I could respond and prepare all for your stay, I was informed of the Queen's death- and so I had to hurry to at least save _you_ , for I knew it was--".

"It was my father who killed her" Zelda finished, biting her lower lip, looking down.

There was a moment of silence, and only the waves crashing into the shore were heard.

It was the Grand Empress who spoke.

"My sweet child" she said, "do you know how your father is known, outside his castle?"

Zelda tensed up.

Knelt behind her as he was, Sidon grabbed her shoulders with his large hands, as if to console her. She turned to glare at him- she did not need his pity. With his hands still in place, the red zora offered her still, the gentlest of smiles.

"Yes" she said, turning back to the Empress.

Her lower lip trembled as she thought of it all- the death of his mother, the grief of her people as the King spiraled faster and faster down a path with no return. She thought of her father's slaves, his crimes. Of all the things she was sure he would do to her, once he finally lost control of his mind.

She thought of her knight's promise to take her away. Of saving her. And how she, naive as she was back then, told him that father would never cause her no harm.

Sidon whispered to her to be brave, not to cry. He told her once more that no one will hurt her. Only then Zelda noticed that she was crying, indeed.

Letting out a shaky breath, she answered: "They call him the Mad King".

The Empress was no blind to the estate of the little girl in front of her- the poor thing probably had not rested yet, after living through so much just in one day. Taking in a deep breath, Mipha turned to her heir.

"Sidon" she called him, "Be truthful to me".

The zora prince pressed his lips into a tight line, turned to the girl who was trembling before him, then looked up, back at his Empress.

"Exalted" he said, a hand to his chest. "It was your wish to see her and I respect your feelings-- but I now believe this meeting was a mistake".

Heartbroken, Grand Empress Mipha nodded. "I think so, too" she said, looking down at the crying child. Then, she turned once more to her brother.

"Sidon, have her rest for a few days" she ordered, "Let her sleep for as much as she wants, have her eat whatever she wishes- care for her as you do your own children".

"Yes, Exalted" said the zora prince. There was no need for her to tell him that, because he already felt his father instincts kick in and urge him to console the hylian princess. But before he could finally rush to aid the hylian princess, he heard his sister's voice once again.

"When she feels better- when she settles, bring her back to me" said the Empress, as she turned away from them. "There is much that is left to say, between us".

The sad Empress begun to descend slowly back into the sea, and Sidon quickly wrapped his arms around the hylian princess, picking her up into a tight hug.

"It's okay, love" he coos, "You did great. This was all too much for you, it was a terrible mistake we made- and you _still_ did great".

Sobbing, Zelda hid her face against the red zora's neck. She felt so helpless. None of this felt real.

"I'm sorry" Sidon said, "I know I told you that you'd be free of my company as soon as you met the Empress, but it seems we'll be stuck together for just a bit more- I promise to make it bearable for you, Princess".

Currently, Zelda did not seem to mind. The red zora patted her hair, his masculine voice humming softly to soothe her and make her feel safe. It helped. She could not help but think that this shark man was far too kind, ready to console his enemy's damned child like it was his own kin.

Sidon was so kind. Like her father never was, to her.

It only made her all the more bitter.

"You know, my wife is a scholar and loves to talk a lot, so I know plenty of unnecessary historical facts" Sidon offered kindly, as he walked through the bridge, back to the stairs. "Would you like me to show you around more gray boring statues for you to rudely point at?".

Zelda hugged her kidnapper's neck, crying still, and nodded.

  
  


****

A four days ride, it was, to Lanayru Province. That's where Zora's Domain was settled.

_That's where Zelda is._

Link rode his horse, calmly, eyeing the man by his side, then the men behind him. All soldiers, all men sent to accompany him in his quest to rescue the princess.

Except, they were not.

They were there to make sure Link would not try to run away from the King's orders- if so, they would kill him.

But truth be told, nothing promised Link that these men would not kill him right after he fulfilled his mission.

He sighed.

There were about twenty men, fully armored, all on horse.

As the former War Champion of Hyrule, Link could easily take them all. But he had no time for no bullshit.

He bit his lip. He could kill them, then ride fast to Zora's Domain and request to speak to its governor, Regent Prince Sidon.

His heart skipped a beat. _Master_ _Sidon._

The most honorable warrior Link knew of, Master Sidon was already a known, glorified fighter far before Link was titled Champion, or even before Link was born at all. His legendary skills with the bow and spear were in the daily mouth to mouth gossip among soldiers back in his time under the King's Flag.

The zora prince was too, Link's hero.

Link kicked his horse's sides gently, hurrying her trotting. The men following him did the same.

_Just a bit more._

As they were to enter a thick forest, a howl was heard from afar- Link perked up is ears at it.

Smirking, Link spoke to the air- to the men behind him that could hear him.

"So" he said, "Any of you had spouses? Children?"

"Why do you care?" said the nearest soldier after him.

"My" Link turned to him, smiling. "As the leader of this little gang, I ought to know of my comrades, don't I? I must make sure, too, to pay respect to your families in case any of you dies on the line of duty".

The men laughed at him.

"You're no longer the War Champion, sir" said a soldier.

"And we are not your comrades" said another one.

"And more importantly" said the first soldier, "We are not going to d--".

And then an arrow pierced his neck.

The soldiers quickly grew desperate as a rain of arrows fell over them, up from the trees. Link took the chance and turned his horse, blade in hand, to cut the arm off another man. Then pierced the side of yet another soldier.

He made sure, as he attacked- not to kill. Because he knew that he only needed to hurt a few men- instead of all twenty, for the screams of pain and cries of the injured would emotionally disturb the team enough to lower their morale and slow them down during a persecution.

Soon he was riding away from the King's soldiers, and by the time the arrows stopped falling on the soldier's head, they've already lost Link to the forest.

  
  


-

  
  


He rounded the forest back to the spot he and the soldiers first entered from, to resume the route to Lanayru Province. There, men were waiting for him.

His men, the Maraudo Wolves.

Dorian, a man of sheikah heritage, greeted him with laughter. "Welcome back, Master Link".

Link slowed his horse to a stop and jumped off her. He rushed to hug his right hand.

"My friend, I thank you" he said.

"Only one died," informed another sheikah woman from behind them, as she jumped off a tree with some of her men, arrow in hand. " Took a shot to the neck, couldn't breathe, choked on his own blood".

She grimaced as she spoke- poor girl, Link thought, she had no stomach for killing.

She looked up at Link, "The rest are caught and bound, sir".

"Thank you, Paya" Link nodded at her, and she blushed softly, looking away.

He ignored it- as much as he adored to tease his comrade, he had no time for it, now.

"I need you to lay low" Link ordered his men, "Either if you free the soldiers and they return to the King, of if you don't free them at all and wait for the King to eventually realize I escaped, he'll come for my head and then for yours".

Dorian nodded, arms crossed. "What are you to do, now?" he asked.

"I must go to Zora's Domain" Link said, "It is most important that I speak to The Grand Empress".

Dorian huffed, a frown on his lips. "And you'll go alone- wearing hylian armor and holding hylian weaponry, being a damn hylian" he said, "The zora soldiers will catch you as soon as you cross Inogo's Bridge and make you their prisoner".

"It matters not" Link said, "I will enter Zora's Domain, even if bound and pushed, seen as a criminal- which I sort of am, already".

The rest of the wolves laughed, at his jest. Dorian did not.

"What if they don't take you as prisoner, and kill you instead?".

It was Link's turn to laugh, then. "Please, Dorian, don't be so dramatic" he said, "This is Zora's Domain we're speaking of, they would only kill me if I were a slave trader".

Dorian still seemed hesitant, and Link just patted his arm. "I will be fine" he said.

Paya cleared her throat. "You should switch horses, that one you got there belongs to the King's guard".

Link turned to the mare, and sighed. "Ah, yes" she was a fine breed; brown, with gorgeous dark eyes and a long white mane. Her neck and legs were strong, she was overall gorgeous. And she was too, marked- burned on her rear, was the hylian regal symbol.

She was no good to keep- everyone who saw her would recognize her mark and she would give Link away. He could be arrested solely for having stolen the King's property. She couldn't even be sold, the poor thing.

"Pity, she's such a sweetheart" unlike men he cared so little for, Link was terribly soft on horses. And dogs. But especially horses.

He walked up to her, patted her neck, kissed her nose. "I don't wish to kill her".

"You're not keeping her" warned Dorian.

"But she is so beautiful".

"Master Link, you cannot keep her".

"But we love each other".

"Master Link--".

"I named her Epona".

" _Master Link_ ".

"We can just give her a coat to cover her up and I will be fine".

"Argh! Nayru, give me patience!" Dorian raised his arms to the sky, " Fine! You can fuck the damn horse if you so damn wish!".

Chuckling, Link kissed his new mare again before hopping onto her back. "See, love? We got uncle Dorian's blessing".

"You absolute terror!" Dorian exclaimed, his face red, as he spoke. "If you're not going to follow the King's orders, why do you even need to go to Lanayru Province at all? Why do you need to meet Empress Mipha for?".

It was not that Link did not trust Dorian, but the rest of the men were an entire different story. The only reason he got caught by the King's guard was because someone sold him off. He needed to know who did it, yes- but first, he needed to find the hylian princess.

Sidon the Titan was well known for his skill in war- both on land and in water, but also for being an incredibly kind, just man.

If there was one person Link could believe to help him into conceding a meeting with Empress Mipha so he could beg for Zelda's life, that would be Master Sidon.

Link put a hand on his chest, faking up a mischievous smile.

"To offer our services, of course".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!   
> Next chapter, Link and Sidon meet AW YEAH!

**Author's Note:**

> Could not help myself- this one won't be updated as regularly as A Most Convnient Marriage, for this one is shorter and just, dark. I wanted to play around some concepts I had in mind.  
> Anyway!


End file.
